


No More Waiting

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya's girlfriend is getting tired of waiting for him..</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:</p><p>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/146323122428/no-more-waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

**55\. Waiting in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  


 

The clock ticked slowly, like it knew (Y/N)’s eyes were watching it.

“You know, my dear, the clock isn’t just going to speed up because you’re glaring at it.” came her boyfriend’s chuckle.

(Y/N) looked up and offered a small smile to Kyoya Ootori, sheepishly standing up from her place on the couch. 

“A girl can try, right?” She laughed shyly. “I’m sorry, I am happy you’re happy when you’re here. I just-”

“(Y/N) doesn’t like seeing girls flaunt their beautiful faces over you.” Hikaru’s taunting voice appeared from behind her and she whirled around to see the twins smirking at her.

“Especially when she’s got such self esteem issues.” Kaoru added in.

“We don’t see why, of course, except for the fact that you won’t wear clothes that you’d look best in-”

“Such as the swim suits we brought you last week.”

“As much as I appreciate you two being honest about my own girlfriend, I’d prefer if you did not make her feel embarrassed while we are having a conversation.” Kyoya gave the two a smile but (Y/N) could see the hint of a threat in his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Kyoya-senpai.” the boys waved their hands dismissively and walked arms linked towards the other side of the room where girls were waiting for their attention.

“Quite the pair.” (Y/N) laughed, awkwardly watching them and avoiding Kyoya’s eyes, knowing he was watching her.

“Are you really that self conscious?” Kyoya asked after a moment. “Does my work with the girls make you uncomfortable? It’s just a job after all, it means nothing to me.”

(Y/N) finally met his eyes, watching him for a moment. “You’re right, I’m just going to start my own Host Club for boys and flirt with them for a job. But it doesn’t mean anything to me so it won’t make you jealous or anything right?” She blinked her eyes innocently, and watched as Kyoya started to bit on his lip.

“Point taken. Would you prefer if I didn’t work here?” Kyoya inquired quietly.

“I think you have too much fun with this club for me to take you away from it. I just kinda wish I didn’t have to wait for your time and...maybe get to see you away from other girls more often.” (Y/N) sighed, brushing her hair away from her face.

Kyoya paused and his eyes scanned her face for a moment before he turned away, facing the direction in which Tamaki was sitting.

“(Y/N) and I will be taking a walk around the grounds if anyone needs us. Should you need us, you can talk to us after we’re back.” Kyoya smiled, turning back to his love. “No more waiting.” He said in a softer voice, holding out his hand to her.


End file.
